A chacun sa façon de voir les choses
by Littleflowers
Summary: Quand notre intello préférée se rend compte que lorsqu'elle est trop proche du plus crétin des Weasley, elle perd le contrôle, et s'abandonne à ses envies.HGRWGWHP, parmis tant d'autre.1ere fic,venez donner vos avis Pas de spoiler du Tome7 !
1. « Harry  je fais des rêves étranges »

**Disclamer: **Hum hum toussote Comme vous le savez, dailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'écris, c'est d'une telle évidence que n'importe quel crétin pourrait le deviner, aucuns des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous à la _déesse_ vivante J.K.Rowling, que tout le monde aime et que personne ne remerciera jamais d'avoir eu l'excelente idée d'écrire Harry Potter, XD.

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Je dois vous dire un secret, c'est ma première fic' potable. J'en ai écrit une ou deux autres, mais je me mélangeait les pinceaux, mon histoire était pas plausible, tout partait en vrille et à force de me relire et de rajouter ou d'enlever des choses, ça devennait du n'importe nawak! On s'en fou de ma vie? Oui je sais Y.Y . Juste pour dire que cette fic se passe après leur 7 ième année, mais ne tiens pas compte du tome7, parce que je n'aiiiime pas du tout que mon cher / nous coupons momentannement l'antenne pour raison de spoiler /. C'est une catastooophe pour moi! M'enfin bref, en réalité, il n'apparait que très peu dans l'histoire alooors .. ( hé hé du coup, vous savez pas qui et vous savez pas quoi XD ) Disons juste que je préfère ne pas en tenir compte, et inventé que ce n'est pas Ryry chéri qui est parti à la chasse au horcruxes ect ..

Je parle trop? Je saiiiiiiiiis! Mais .. oh .. je ne peux pas vous laisser lire mon bébé sans que vous soyez avertis quand même! Un peu de sérieux, si c'est possible. ( Non je dois vous avouez que c'est normalement pas possible, mais je fais un énormissime éffort XD) Je la publie pour avoir un avis, que ce soit critique, ou compliment. J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez. Sur ce, je me tait ... T.T Qui a dit " enfin" ?

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1. **« Harry .. je fais des rêves étranges. »**

Cette année, Hermione et Harry allait passer presque tout l'été chez les Weasley. C'était la fin de leur 7ième année, et, par conséquent, il fallait qu'ils pensent à ce qu'ils allaient faire plus tard. Cette année là, avait été assez mouvementée. Du coté de l'ordre du Phoénix, ils avaient libéré la lourde tache de rechercher les hocruxes à Harry, en ayant promis de le mettre au courant de tout. Ce fut dans un duel phénoménal qu'Harry vaicu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en fin d'année. Pour se remettre de tout ça, les Weasley l'avait invité, ainsi qu'Hermione. De toute façon, si Harry n'était pas ici, il serait sans doute au quartier général de l'Ordre, car il n'avait aucunement envie de retourné à Privet Drive pour revoir son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Quand à Hermione, elle préférait s'éloigner de ses parents le temps de s'assurer que tout était vraiment fini, ayant peur des répercutions. Tous savait qu'elle était l'amie d'Harry Potter, celui qui avait tué Lord Voldemort. Certes, il était mort, mais ses partisants demeuraient toujours en vie, et plus enragés que jamais. Tout portait à croire qu'ils n'allaient pas accepté la mort de leur Maitre aussi facilement.

Ce n'est pas sans mal que la journée de Ron se termina ce jour-là. Entre le temps passé à convaincre Harry que la meilleure équipe de Quidditch était les Canons, et le temps passer à écouter les bétises d'Hermione et de Ginny, il avait la tête comme un ballon. Sans dire à personne, notre rouquain préféré se hata d'aller dans sa chambe, se tenant la tête, le teint un peu pâle. Arrivant enfin à son lit, il s'affala dessus, puis attrapa un de ses fameux catalogues sur le Quidditch qu'il aimait tant. En soupirant, il imagina déja ce qu'Hermione lui dirait en le voyant lire ça .. " Au lieu de lire ses anneries tu devrais t'instruire et patati et patata" C'était toujours le même refrain. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'entamer la première page, qu'on toqua à sa porte.

« Ouais? »

« C'est Hermione, Ron, je peux entrer ? » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Bah .. euh .. mouais entre. »

Hermione entra, refermant la porte derrière elle. Il se redressa, afin d'être assis. Vétue d'un pyjama très léger, couleur rose pâle, elle avait les deux mains jointes, et le regardait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En guise de coiffure, elle avait un chignon un peu raté, laissant ses boucles marrons retomber sur ses épaules blanches. Le rouquain, un peu déboussolé de voir son amie comme ça, sentit ses oreilles rougirent légèrement.

« euh .. Qu'est ce que .. Qu'est ce qui s'passe? » bégaya t-il.

« Ronald je .. »

Hermione s'interrompit d'elle-même, et avança un peu plus près de Ron. Celui-ci arquant un sourcil, la regarda, l'air perplexe. De son coté, elle laissa un petit sourire se déssiner sur ses lèvres, avant de mettre une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et de monter à califourchon sur lui, les deux amis étant maintenant face à face. Elle posa son autre main sur l'autre épaule de Ron, avant de la laisser glisser le long du bras de son ami. Celui ci ne sachant plus quoi faire, n'ayant pas chercher à se débattre, il se rendit compte que ses oreilles devaient avoir viré au rouge tomate, et il la regarda, avant de dire :

« 'Mione qu'est-ce .. »

« J'avais quelque chose à te dire .. Depuis longtemps Ron. Je .. t'aime. »

« Quoi ?! euh je .. »

Ne sachant à présent pas non plus quoi répondre, il réfléchit, très rapidement mais Hermione ajouta, d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle cette fois, laissant une de ses mains remontée vers le visage de Ron :

« Et .. là j'ai envie de toi. »

Le rouquain fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'appretant à dire quelque chose mais il n'eut pas le temps, puisqu'Hermione l'embrassa. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, laissant ses mains se balader sur son corp. Une main lui caressa le torse, avant qu'elle ne glisse sensuellement jusqu'à son calçon, ou Ron commença à se sentir à l'étroit. Il ne sut quoi faire. Sur le coup il ne fit rien, puis au final il prolongea le baiser, avant de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Hermy, et tentant de l'allonger sur le dos, dans son lit, il la fit basculer et .. BOUM!.

Le rouquain se réveilla, dans son lit. Il était en pyjama, seul, et .. par terre, sa couverture enroulée autour de lui. Il grogna, avant de taper par terre, à l'aide de son poing. C'était reparti.

Cela faisait plusieur nuit qu'il faisait ce rêve. Il en avait assez. Tentant de sortir de l'étreinte de sa couverture, il tribucha et tomba, une nouvelle fois, par terre. Lachant un juron, il se releva, et put constater que tout les effets de ce rêve érotique n'avaient pas disparus, puisqu'une bosse se dessinait à l'endroit de son calçon. Il soupira, puis se jetta sur son lit, avant d'entendre toquer à sa porte. Il se redressa d'un bond, empoigna un de ses oreillés pour le poser sur ses jambes, avant de dire d'une voix hésitante :

« O .. Oui? »

« Ronald .. »

La jeune femme entra, et reprit, sans lacher la poignée de la porte, sûrement parce qu'elle allait repartir aussitôt :

« Molly a dit qu'il était temps que tu te lève! »

Elle lui avait dit ça sur le même ton autoritaire qu'elle employait chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui donner un ordre. Le rouquain soupira, avant de lui répondre :

« Ouais ouais 'Mione, j'arrive .. »

« J'espère bien, tout le monde t'attend! »

« J'ai dit que j'arrivais! »

Elle fit un "oui" de la tête, et dans un geste rapide, elle sortit de la pièce, entrainant la porte avec elle. Ron grimaça, avant de se relever et d'aller prendre sa douche, s'habiller et tout le train-train habituel.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ginny déjeunaient dans la cuisine, pendant que Madame Weasley préparait déja le repas du midi. Ginny mordit dans son croissent, avant de secouer la tête.

« C'est toujours pareil avec lui! Il ne perdra donc jamais cette manie ?! » Dit-elle s'adressant à Hermione.

« Aucune idée, mais tu devrais être habituée, c'est un gros fénéant. »

« Oh habituée je le suis, mais j'ai horreur de ça .. ROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Harry grimaça, tandis qu'Hermione riait avec Ginny. Ron descendit les escaliers.

« Pas la peine de crier! Je suis là. »

« Bah il était temps tu crois pas ?! »

« Mff mouais .. » il tourna la tête vers Molly. « B'jour 'Man. »

Le rouquain s'assit, puis prit un croissant à son tour. Bien qu'il ai tout fait pour que sa n'arrive pas, il croisa, le regard d'Hermione. Celle ci lui adressa un léger sourire, rien d'inhabituel .. Tandis que lui baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle arqua un sourcil et ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il avait, puisque de toute façon, Ron avait toujours un truc de travers. Il reporta alors son regard sur Harry, puis regarda Ginny. Celle ci semblait le scrutter comme ci elle lui cherchait le moindre petit défaut. Mais elle détourna vite fait son regard vers Harry, avant de se lever et de faire signe à Hermione de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit. Les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas vraiment le temps de faire beaucoup de chemin qu'elle furent coupées par Molly qui leur demanda:

« Je peux savoir où-est-ce que vous allez mesdemoiselles ? »

« Et bah heum .. On va .. »

« Ranger votre chambre? »

« Euh .. ouais, exactement maman » Répondit Ginny à contre-coeur.

« Tant mieux, avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, j'y arriverais jamais, et ce même avec l'aide de la magie .. C'est adorable de votre part de m'aider » finit Mrs Weasley un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle savait qu'elle ne leur avait pas laisser le choix, et elle était contente comme ça. Les deux jeunes filles montèrent donc à l'étage, avant que Ron se mette à rire.

« Tu viens Harry? Pendant que les femmes travaillent, nous on va s'amuser . »

Dit il juste après avoir mis ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Mais oui, tu vas bien t'amuser à étendre ton linge Ronald! » Lui répondit sa mère. Allez allez! On se dépèche! »

Les deux garçons, en soupirant, se rendirent, la panière de linge à la main, près de l'étandage. Ron, sur le bord de la crise de nerf, commença à attraper un des t-shirts, et réfléchissa à comment ce truc pouvait bien se pendre.

« Elle a pas besoin d'nous pour faire ça! Elle aurait pu donner un petit coup de baguette magique et puis hop! Tsss, tout ça parce qu'elle veut nous faire travailler! »

« Mais c'est rien Ron, et puis après tout .. Etendre le linge c'est .. euh .. typiquement moldus! » Ajouta Harry en prennant à son tour un linge, qu'il pendit tant bien que mal.

Tandis que Ron se battait avec son t-shirt, il put se rendre compte que certaine de ses chausettes avaient pris une couleur rose pâle. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de grogner contre le t-shirt qu'il n'arrivait pas à pendre.

« Hey Ron, détends toi! C'est qu'un T-shirt! » S'écria Harry, avant de rire.

« Un t-shirt horrible en plus! »

« Hm .. t'as pas l'air dans ton assiete mon vieux » répondit Harry un peu inquiet.

« Si, si c'est juste que .. J'fais des drôles de rêve et sa m'perturbe. »

Le rouquain lacha ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour s'assoir sur un petit muret qui se trouvait juste derrière. Harry, continuant d'etendre le linge lui demanda :

« Tu sais niveau rêves étranges, j'suis gaté moi aussi. Alors vas-y, racontes moi. »

« Tu fais aussi des rêves étranges ? » s'exclama Ron. « Non mais à mon avis, sur ce coup là, on a pas la même idée du mot " étrange " »

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que toi, dans tes rêves, tu te retrouve seul avec Hermione en p'tite tenue et qui te saute dessus? » avoua Ron en grimançant.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry se figea, avant de laisser petit à petit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, puis pour finir éclater de rire. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, et lui dit :

« Ah tu trouves ça drôle toi ? »

« Non .. hum exuse moi .. Je .. » Il pouffa de rire. C'est juste que .. Hermione .. heum enfin je sais pas mais .. Ron! »

« Comme ci je le faisait exprès! J'aimerais bien arreter de rêver de ça, crois-moi! »

« Et toi dans ton rêve, comment tu réagis? » demanda Harry, prêt à éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

« Bah je .. j'me laisse faire et je l'embrasse. Mais .. C'est ridicule ce genre de rêve! Je ferais jamais ça en vrai! »

« Si tu le dis »

répondit le survivant tout en riant aux éclat.

Bizarrement, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de Ron. En revanche, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de voir de quelles manières sa rouquine préférée arrivait à l'éviter. Elle faisait ça avec finesse, mais Harry avait remarqué. Elle ne lui adressait que quelques sourires, et quelques mots, quand elle en était obligée. En pensant à ça, Harry eu un pincement au coeur. En même temps, vu la manière dont il l'avait plaquer lors de sa 6ième année, et comment il l'avait évité toute la 7ième, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir ce genre de réaction. Il soupira, tandis que Ron était trop occupé à bouder et à jouer le désespéré pour se rendre compte qu'Harry était toujours amoureux de Ginny. Oui, il en était certain .. Il n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer en réalité .. Mais c'était un amour impossible .. Ou du moins c'est ce que Harry s'obstinait à croire. Il fut sortit vite fait de ses pensées quand Ron sortit également des siennes.

« Dis Harry .. tu crois que si je m'endors en pensant à quelque chose d'autre, je rêverais plus ..»

Le rouquain baissa la voix avant de continuer. « d' Hermione? »

« Heum .. ça veut dire que tu penses à elle tout les soirs ? »

S'amusa Harry. Ron sembla rougir, et ajouta très vite.

« Non bien sûr que non! Je veux dire, si je me force à penser à autre chose! Oh Harry fait un effort! J'ai b'soin d'aide au cas où t'aurais pas remarquer! »

« Besoin d'aide? T'as pas plutôt besoin d'Hermione? »

« Raaaaah mais non Harry! T'es pas drôle mon vieux! »

Tandis que Ron boudait encore, Harry riait. Que c'était bon pour lui de se retrouver avec ses amis, de se sentir aimé .. Il devait tellement aux Weasley qu'il pensait chaque jour à une manière de les remercier. Il tourna la tête, voyant arriver les deux filles. Harry jetta un coup d'oeil à Ron, qui grimaçait. Le brun arqua un sourcil, amusé par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Une fois les deux amies arrivaient aux cotés des deux garçons, Ginny fixa Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore fréro ? »

« Moi? Rien .. pourquoi? » lui répondit-il, un peu sur la défencive.

« Ron fait des mauvais rêves » Ajouta Harry, un sourire sadique scotché aux lèvres.

Sourire qui, dailleurs lui allait plus que bien. Ginny du se résigner à le regarder lorsqu'il avait parler, et de ce fait, elle ne le lacha pas des yeux pendant quelques minutes. Si la jeune fille était belle et bien vexée par l'attitude du survivant, elle ne comptait pas lui pleurer à la porte de sa chambre ou quoi que ce soit. Même si, la flamme qui s'animait pour lui au fond de son coeur brûlait chaque jour d'avantage, elle devait être forte, car elle savait, elle en était certaine qu'il craquerait le premier. Et pour ça, elle était prète à tout. Rien qu'en y pensant, un sourire semblable à celui qu'Harry avait fait quelques minutes auparavant se dessina sur ses petites lèvres. A la gentille précision d'Harry au sujet de ses rêves, Ron toussota légèrement avant de le fusiller du regard.

« Mouais en quelque sorte .. »

« Je vois. » La rouquine changea vite sur un sujet qui l'interessait un peu plus que les idioties de son frangin. « Vous savez, cet après midi il y a un match de Quidditch près d'ici. Une petite équipe, mais c'est tout de même un match. Sa vous dit ? »

Harry se tournit vers Ron, qui lui regarda Hermione. Il savait que le Quidditch et elle, ce n'était pas le grand amour.

« Et toi? » Lui demanda t-il en ayant fait un grooos éfforts pour ne pas virer au rouge tomate.

Hermione releva les épaules, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vous accompagne .. après tout, avec tout le temps que vous avez gentillement passé à la bibliothèque pour me faire plaisir, je vous doit bien ça. »

Ron aquiesa d'un signe de tête, en souriant à son tour.

« Alors on vient. » Répondit Harry cherchant le regard de sa belle.

Ginny sauta sur place en tapant dans ses mains. Enfin quelque chose de vraiiimennnnt interessant pour elle depuis le début des vacances. Aussi affecté soit-il par la mort de Dumbledore, Harry était soulagé que la chasse aux Horcruxes ai été confiée aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Soudain, la voix de Mrs Weasley attira l'attention des enfants. Elle se tennait debout, quelques metres devant eux, leur faisant signe de rentrer. Même de loin, on voyait clairement que les traits de son visage n'était plus aussi joyeux, tranquillisant ou encore rassurant. A travers les pauvres rides qui entourées ses yeux, on lisait l'inquiétude et la peur. Hermione regarda Harry et Ron, avec un regard qui en disait long. Lorsqu'ils se regardaient comme ça tout les trois, ils pensaient à la même chose. Ils se hâtèrent donc de revennir à l'intérieur, accompagnés de Ginny. Ron se pressa, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir sa mère comme ça. Elle était souvent entrin de leur rapeller de faire attention et de leur rapeller toujours les bonnes choses à faire, mais lorsqu'elle prennait cet air là, c'est qu'il y avait un réel problème.


	2. « Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore »

**Disclamer:** Le jour où j'aurais la charmante idée d'inventer un truc aussi génial que les personnages de JK.Rowling ( qui je signale au passage, est vraiment la best des best) Les poules auront des dents XD Harry et les autres ne sont toujours pas à moi, au cas où vous l'auriez déja oublié )

**Petite note de l'auteur: **Me revoiiiilaaaa ) # entends la foule hurler son nom et se jette dans le public puis .. se retrouve par terre --' # J'ai enfin posté le chapitre deux, il était temps, non? Merci à la gentille review Sa me fait plaisir )

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Ce chapitre est un peu long je crois, mais c'est pas grave, hein? Lool

Bonne lecture à tous, et si vous sentait que vous avez un petit éclair de bonté, de générosité, laisser une p'tite review hein .. # Imitte le chat de Shrek # XD Quel exagèration .. ah la la XD

Chapitre 2. **« Quand y'en a plus, y'en a encore. »**

Le rouquain, accompagné des ses amis et de sa petite soeur, atteignirent enfin l'intérieur. Mrs Weasley, les yeux brillants, remplis de larmes, rangea dans une des poches de son tablier un petit mouchoir en tissus. Ron fronça les sourcils, prennant un air sérieux. Si bien qu'Hermione qui ne cessait de le fixer, à la recherche d'un quelquonque indice pour comprendre, fût étonnée de le voir comme ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche, pour ensuite la refermée et poser les yeux sur Harry qui semblait tout aussi perdu qu'elle, mais lui était trop occupé à tenir la main de Ginny qui semblait trembler.

« Les enfants .. Arthur est .. Le ministère vient de lui confier un travail. »

Elle renifla, se laissant quelques secondes pour respirer calmement.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne rentre plus avant un bon moment .. » Dit- elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Ron releva les sourcils, et les fronça aussitôt.

« Quel genre de travail ? »

« D'après eux c'est très urgent, et ils ont besoin de bon sorcier .. il va aller traquer des mangemorts! Tu te rends compte Ronald! Ton père à la recherche des mangemorts .. C'est horrible! »

La sorcière éclata en sanglot, tandis que Ron se leva d'un bond pour aller consolé sa mère.

« Hé 'Man! Ca va aller, t'en fais pas .. » Ajouta t- il d'une voix la plus rassurante possible.

Ginny avait du mal à se contenir, et laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues, avant qu'Harry la prenne dans ses bras et la serre le plus fort possible. Hermione, attendrit devant ce spéctacle, se hata vers Mrs Weasley, à qui elle caressa les cheveux, tandis que Ron déserra son étreinte.

« Ron a raison Molly, vous ne devriez pas vous inquieter autant. Votre mari est un bon sorcier, et il travaille depuis des années au Ministère, de plus il fait parti de l'Ordre du Phénix! Il a déja été dans ce genre de situation, n'est-ce pas? il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous imaginiez le pire. »

Ron avait tenté de jetter un regard à sa soeur, mais elle semblait trop occupé à renifler le parfum de Harry. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis arqua un sourcil voyant Hermione lui donner raison. C'était tellement rare. Molly aquiesa d'un signe de tête la remarque d'Hermione, puis resortit ce petit mouchoir qu'elle avait rangé juste avant et se moucha.

« Bon, et bien vous êtes prévennus, je vais préparer le déjeuner maintenant. »

Ajouta t- elle d'une voix tristounette. Hermione soupira tristement, à la vu de la pauvre femme qui ne semblait pas convaique, mais qui, pour ses enfants, faisait de gros efforts. Durant ce petit moment d'égarement, elle n'avait pas vu que Ron était monté à l'étage. Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ginny, puis grimpa les marches le plus silencieusement possible. Elle marcha à petit pas dans le couloirs, et alla frapper à la porte de son meilleur ami. En oubliant toutes les politesses, elle entra directement après avoir toqué.

Ron était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit. Un main derrière la tête, il regardait au plafond. Dans son autre main, il remuait une petite balle verte fluo qu'Hermione reconnu toute de suite: C'était une balle de Tennis, sport pratiqué par les moldus. La poignée de la porte toujours dans sa main, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté, sans le lacher des yeux.

Ron détourna son regard du plafond pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. Même si il aurait voulu un plus grand, il n'y arrivait pas. Trop de choses lui traversaient l'ésprit à présent, il ne savait quoi penser. Il baissa les yeux, alors qu'Hermione ferma la porte en inspirant fortement.

« Ron, » commença t- elle. Mais le rouquain la coupa très vite.

« Je sais, j'ai dit à ma mère de ne pas s'inquieter alors que moi-même je n'peux pas m'en empecher, c'est ridicule mais .. j'pouvais rien lui dire d'autre, pas vrai? »

Il semblait chercher du réconfort dans le regard de la jeune fille, et elle s'en apperçut vite. Même lors des batailles aux cotés d'Harry, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux, et son trouble s'agrandit. Elle s'avança vers le lit, et s'assit au bord.

« Non ça n'était pas ridicule Ron, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est normal que vous vous inquiétiez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls, je m'inquiète aussi, et il en va de même pour Harry. Mais comme je l'ai dit à ta mère, ton père est un bon sorcier Ron, ne t'imagine pas déja le pire .. Si nous trois, alors que l'on avait même pas terminé notre apprentissage, avons pu échapper à des tonnes de créature et sorciers, ton père pourra le faire. »

Ron devait avouer, elle avait raison. De plus, le rouquain la trouvait encore plus belle lorsqu'elle parlait de cette façon .. Heum, c'était tout de même sa meilleure amie, rien de plus, ne l'oublions pas. Et Ron ne l'oubliait pas non plus. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle quand elle avait commencé son récit. Elle esquissa un petit sourire rassurant, et Ron roula les yeux, avant de se relever et de la prendre dans ses bras. Un peu surprise, Hermione pouffa de rire, avant de lui donner quelques petites tapes dans le dos. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient jamais vraiment été très " tactile ", au contraire. Depuis qu'ils étaient petit, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé se toucher. En y pensant, Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement, tandis qu'elle essayait de controler se sentiment. Ron se surpris à renifler le parfum d'Hermione, qu'il avait toujours trouvé délicieux. Puis .. il eu comme un déclic. Hermione, ses rêves, et hop! Il relacha son étreinte, se recula d'un bond, les oreilles rouges. Hermione arqua un sourcil, et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il dit:

« Je .. t'es vraiment toujours là quand on a besoin de toi, Hermione .. »

Elle sourit, flatée.

« C'est normal Ron, et puis je sais très bien que t'en ferais autant. »

Il haucha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était vrai, surtout pour elle. Il allait répliquer, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Ginny entra, une lettre à la main.

« Oh j'suis désolée de vous déranger mais euh .. Tiens Ron, t'as reçu ça. C'est _Laaaav« Laaaaaaav'_ nonnn? » Ajouta la rouquine en mimant des bisous dans le vide et en refaisant la voix de Lavande.

Ron, leva les yeux au ciel en râlant.

« Raaah mais donne moi ça! Et arrète ton cirque! Je suis plus avec elle j'te rapelle! »

« Mouais, ça ne l'empèche pas de t'écrire en tout cas. » Dit-elle sans arreter son mîme.

Hermione, plissa les yeux à l'attention de la lettre. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup, elle avait envie de se lever, et de s'en aller? Peut être pour la même raison qu'il y a quelques années elle n'avait presque pas adressé la parole à Ron, parce qu'il sortait avec cette pimbèche de Lavande .. La jalousie. Non, non voyons, ce n'était que son meilleur ami, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle soit jalouse. Elle regarda Ginny, un sourire forcé scotché à ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, la rouquine cessa, et s'en alla, adressant un dernier petit bisous dans le vide à son frère, qui lui répondit par un juron. Hermione grimaça à la lettre, tandis que Ron la balança sur son bureau. Elle arqua un sourcil, pour ensuite dire:

« J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça avec mes lettres, hein? »

« Bien sûr que non, n'te met pas au même niveau que Lavande. »

« Mouais »

« Bah oui, attends, vous êtes super différentes .. Elle est gonflante, bon d'accord, tu l'es quelques fois, mais toi on te pardonnes, puisque le reste du temps t'es adorable, puis elle a un pois chiche qui lui sert de cerveau, et toi t'es intelligente, puis .. »

« Je suis gonflante Ronald? » Dit-elle, perdant le sourire qu'elle avait aquis.

« Oui .. et non! On t'aime comme ça nous! Tandis que _Lav', _personne ne l'aime comme ça! »

« Mis appart ...Toi! »

La brunette soupira, il ne pouvait donc pas s'empecher de dire des bétises?

« J'aime pas Lavande! »

« Oh exuse moi _Ron-Ron_, tu l'as aimé .. Sa revient au même!» Elle avait accentué le Ron-Ron, en prennant le même ton que Lavande prennait lorsqu'elle le disait.

« Non! Enfin je .. non! »

« Ne te fatigue pas Ron. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ron se leva d'un bond, et se jetta devant la porte, pour l'empecher de partir.

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai encore dit de mal ? »

Hermione soupira de nouveau, croisant les bras.

« TU OSES ME COMPARER A LAVANDE ALORS QUE TU SAIS BIEN QUE JE LA HAIS! »

Ron grimaça lorsqu'elle lui cria dessus, et il ne pu s'empecher de penser que c'était reparti pour un tour.

« Mais je .. »

« ET LE PIRE, C'EST QUE TU T'Y PREND TRES MAL RONALD! »

« ALORS EXUSE MOI D'AVOIR ESSAYE D'ÊTRE GENTIL! »

- GENTIL? ME DIRE QUE TOUT COMME LAVANDE JE SUIS GONFLANTE, TU TROUVE SA GENTIL TOI? ET PUIS ARRETE DE CRIER, TU VEUX QUE TOUT LE MONDE T'ENTENDE ? »

Ron fixait son amie droit dans les yeux. Ce fut presque troublant pour la jeune fille, qui essaya de ne pas ciller, histoire de lui prouver qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Dailleurs, en parlant de colère, le rouquain trouvait que sa 'Mione était vraiment belle quand elle se metait en colère comme ça .. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, baissant la tête.

« 'Mione .. »

« QUOI ? »

« Arrète de crier aussi. »

« MOI JE CRIS SI JE VEUX! »

« Tu sais très bien que vous êtes différentes. »

« Oh que Oui je le sais! Maintenant s'il te plait Ronald, laisse moi passer! »

« Mais 'Mione »

« Laisse moi passer. » Le coupa t-elle.

Il se poussa, et elle se précipita dehors. Il lacha de nouveau un juron. Ils étaient dans l'incapassibilité de se comporter plus de dix minutes comme de vrais amis .. Tout le monde avait du entendre les cris d'Hermione, et il hésitait à descendre. Qu'est ce que cette petite pimbèche lui causait des problèmes! Ron ne pu s'empecher de sourire lorsqu'il s'imagina qu'Hermione était jalouse .. Mais il fut vite attirer hors de ses pensées quand Harry entra dans la chambre.

« Ca va vieux? »

« Impec', Hermione doit me detester, mais ça va. »

« Mouais je vois .. bon tu peux m'expliquer qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Hermione veut pas en parler. »

« Je l'ai comparé à Lavande. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ne te marre pas! »

« Non mais t'es tellement .. »

« Crétin? Oui je sais. »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? »

« Sa aurait pas du se finir comme ça. »

« J'imagine. »

Ron s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant.

« Oh t'en fait pas Ron', c'est comme d'habitude, vous allez vous reparler .. »

« Justement, c'est comme d'habituuuude .. » Dit Ron d'un ton las.

Le brun le regarda, sans comprendre. Ils avaient l'habitude maintenant, le trintrin quotidien de Ron et Hermione était de se disputer. Harry avait fini par en déduire que ça devait être une façon de se montrer qu'il faisait attention l'un à l'autre, ou encore de se dire_ je t'aime _sans vraiment se le dire .. M'enfin, bénit soit celui qui réussirait à déchiffrer l'attitude de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Soit plus .. explicite, sa m'aiderais un peu Ron. » Lui envoya t-il, après un petit rire.

« Bah c'est facile à comprendre non? »

« Sincérement vieux? Non pas du tout. Tu fais tout pour la mettre en rogne, et tu te plains que c'est .. comme d'hab'? Je te suis plus, vraiment. »

« D'abbord je fais pas tout pour la mettre en rogne! » Bouda Ron. « Ensuite bah .. J'en sais rien moi, j'en ai marre, comment tu veux que je t'explique si même moi je comprend pas .. »

« Je vois, ouais, t'as sûrement raison. »

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, avant d'ajouter.

« T'inquiètes pas, ça va s'aranger. »

Ron aquiesa d'un hochement de tête, tandis qu'ensemble, ils descendèrent au rez-de-chaussé. Mrs Weasley était toujours dos aux enfants, entrin de ranger la moindre petite chose qui aurait due l'être. Hermione qui était assise sur un des canapés avec Ginny avait bien compris que c'était une façon de penser à autre chose qu'à son mari. La rouquine avait cessé de pleurer, quand elle avait vu Hermione descendre comme une furie. Pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour qu'elle comprenne que la cause de tout ça était, comme d'habitude, son grand frère Ron. Elles avaient donc entamé une discussion dans laquelle elles énuméraient tout les défauts de Ron, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione, qui ne trouva rien de mieux pour se soulager. Habituellement, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, mais là, c'était Ron ..

« Il ne pense qu'à manger » dit Ginny. Elle baissa le ton de sa voix. « Et au sexe. »

« En même temps c'est de son age » la coupa Hermione qui ne sachant pas pourquoi, tentait de lui chercher des exuses.

« Si tu le dis .. mais aussi .. »

« Aussi c'est un triple idiot, doublé d'un espèce de troll à la capacité émotionelle d'une petite cuillère, qui à le don de m'enerver mais .. »

« Mais ? » la questionna Ginny avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais je sais pas. Mais cet abruti je ... Je sais pas ce que je ferais si je l'avais pas dans les pattes. »

Ginny étouffa un éclat de rire, tandis qu'Hermione roula des yeux. Etonné de ce qu'elle vennait de dire. Comment elle pouvait dire une telle chose alors qu'à cet instant là, la seule envie qu'elle avait, c'était de le démolir à coup de livre, ou encore de lui faire bouffer chaque petite lettre de sa Lav-Lav d'amour.

« Ca n'est pas drôle Gin'! Je suis sérieuse, mais je le hais .. »

« Moui, je m'en doute .. » lui répondit-elle toujours en riant.

C'est là que les deux garçons descendirent. Ginny riait aux éclats, tandis qu'Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron, avant de tourner la tête vers l'autre coté. Harry regarda Ron, et celui ci haussa les épaules. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent des filles, et Hermione fit semblant de s'interesser à un magasine qu'elle attrapa violemment sur la table du salon. Elle l'ouvrit, constatant que ce torchon parlait de Quidditch. Elle ragea intérieurement, se demandant pourquoi elle avait éspéré trouver un magasine qui parlait de chose instructive chez Ron. Après tout, c'était logique qu'appart des magasines de filles à moitier nue, et des magasines de Quidditch il n'y ai rien. Ne trouvant pas d'autre exuse pour ne pas avoir à parler ou à regarder Ron, elle fit un éffort phénoménal en faisant semblant de s'y interesser. Les trois autres s'échangèrent un regard complice après avoir remarqué la réaction d'Hermione. Ginny s'éclairçit la voix, avant d'adresser une grimace à son frangin.

« Dit Hermy, pour cet aprèm', sa tient toujours? »

Hermione inspira profondément. Elle ne savait quoi répondre, mais elle allait improviser, comme elle savait si bien le faire. A vrai dire, sachant que Ginny tentait déséspéremment de récupérer Harry, et qu'elle faisait la tête à Ron, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à un match de Quidditch? C'était pas comme ci elle aimait ça en plus ..

« Désolée, mais j'avais complétement oublié que j'avais des choses à faire .. Une autre fois peut-être. »

Elle avait dit ça sans décoler les yeux de son magasine. Elle tourna une page, et c'est là qu'elle leva les yeux vers Ron, remarquant qu'il la fixait. Sentant une colère monstrueuse monter en elle, elle préféra rapidement reposer son regard sur la double page du magasine qui s'intitulait " Le Quidditch, plus qu'un sport ". Plus qu'un sport? Bien entendu, une erreur de la nature pensa t-elle.

Ron soupira, s'affalant sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'Hermione ne voulait pas y aller pour ne pas avoir à lui parler, ou même juste à s'assoir à coté de lui. Mais alors là, il ne comptait pas la lacher. Un petit sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il continuait à la fixer.

« Je crois que je vais rester ici aussi, j'ai promis à 'man de ranger ma chambre. »

A la suprise de tous, bien entendu. Ginny, se rendant compte qu'elle allait donc être seule avec Harry ne put s'empecher d'exploser de joie intérieurement. Ne voulant pas trop jouer la comédie, elle fit une mine tristounette, qui ne semblait convaincre personne. Hermione releva la tête de son magasine, fusillant Ron du regard. Celui ci releva son sourcil, et le laissa descendre aussitôt, un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres. Elle avait voulu jouer à ça, ils allaient jouer. Tant qu'elle voudrait l'éviter, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit forcée de le voir, et ce, même si il savait pértinament que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de se réconcilier avec elle. Après tout on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aimait trop la voir comme ça. Elle était belle quand elle était contrariée, elle était adorable quand elle boudait, et elle était terriblement sexy quand elle s'enervait contre lui.

« Bon bien euh .. Ginny on y va quand même? » Demanda Harry.

« Bah oui qu'est ce que tu crois?! C'est pas parce que ces deux là font leur tête de mule qu'on va manquer ça! »

Les deux consernés restèrent indifférent à la remarque de la rouquine, trop occupés à se fusiller du regard. Si il n'avait pas peur qu'ils se jettent sur lui en le tuant, Harry leur aurait bien lançé quelques vannes. C'est là que le survivant remarqua la lecture d'Hermione. Du .. Quidditch? Sérieusement?

« Hermione, depuis quand tu lis ça? »

« Depuis que d'après certaine personne je suis aussi gonflante que Lav-Lav chérie. »

Encore une fois, elle avait parler sans lacher Ron des yeux. Celui-ci soupira avant de lui dire, coupant séchement la parole à son meilleur ami:

« J'ai pas dit ça comme ça! »

« Bien sûr que si! Pourquoi tu dis ça? Parce qu'en plus tu comptais prendre des gants pour me dire que j'étais comme .. ELLE! »

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard mi-éffrayé, mi-amusé. Ron se leva.

« Putin Hermione! J'ai dis " quelques fois "! Et j'ai dis aussi que le reste du temps t'étais adorable! »

« Et alors? » La jeune fille haussa la voix en se levant également du fauteuil. « Je m'en fiche royalement d'être adorable le reste du temps puisque je suis aussi chiante que ta chère Lavande! »

« C'est pas MA Lavande, dit-il en accentuant sur le "ma " « Qu'est ce que tu peux être succéptible! Imagine si j'étais comme toi, je crois que depuis longtemps je te ferais la geule, avec toute les fois ou tu me rabaisses! »

« Je ... Quoi? Je suis succéptible maintenant? Et en plus tu m'accuses de te rabaisser? »

« T'as tout compris! Seulement je crois que pour une fois je suis plus mature que toi, et que moi j'accepte les critiques contrairement à toi " Miss Parfaite " qui s'enerve à la moindre petite chose! »

« JE NE M'ENERVE PAS A LA MOINDRE PETITE CHOSE, CRETIN! TU .. GRRR JE TE DETESTE RONALD! »

Sur ce, elle lui balança le magasine en pleine tête et quitta la pièce, laissant Ginny, Harry, Ron et Molly sous le choc. Molly soupira, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et continua son travail, tandis que Ginny et Harry regardèrent Ron, avec le même regard rempli de reproche.

« Oh vous deux ça va hein! » Dit-il en croisant les bras et en se laissant retombé sur le canapé.

« Bon Ron, vu que t'es mon frère, et que je ne voudrais pas que tu te faches contre moi » mentit la jeune fille « je vais essayer de te dire ça en douceur .. Tu es complétement .. idiot lorsqu'il sagit de t'expliquer avec Hermy. »

« Ah ah ah, très drôle p'tite soeur, comme si je l'avais pas remarqué .. » La mine boudeuse, il soupira de plus belle.

« Non mais sérieux Ron, tu lui as dit qu'elle était chiante quelques fois? Tu lui as dit ça .. comme ça? » Demanda Harry.

« Je me suis rattrapé en disant qu'elle était adorable! »

Ginny soupira, amusé.

« Les mecs, vous êtes littéralement incapable de faire preuve de tact dans ce genre de situation. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent avant de lançer un regard noir à Ginny, qui se mit à rire.

Hermione avait monté les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle avait put, tellement qu'elle avait sentit ses jambes lui tirer lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la dernière marche. Aussitôt, elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre, qui était aussi celle de Ginny, et elle s'était jetter sur son lit, se blotissant contre un de ses coussins. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prennait à cet abruti fini? Hein? Pourquoi il était d'un seul coup aussi .. horrible? Pourquoi est-ce que le simple fait qu'il parle de Lavande la faisait entrer dans une colère noire? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse une seconde les comparées? Et pourquoi le trouvait-elle aussi attirant quand il prennait plaisir à la faire rager? Hermione déglutit difficilement, avant de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer, sentant son coeur qui ne cessait de vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ronald Weasley, quel sombre crétin qu'il était .. Il la trouvait vraiment adorable le reste du temps? Et .. le fait qu'elle passe son temps à le corriger et à le reprendre ne le laissait pas si indifférent finalement .. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il ne l'écoutait jamais quand elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il faisait mal certaines choses. Elle roula des yeux sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux. Une ou deux perlèrent le long de ses joues, et elle en rit légèrement. Elle se trouvait ridicule de pleurer pour ça .. Après tout elle avait l'habitude maintenant. Elle sécha ses joues, se leva de son lit, et se dressa devant un petit mirroir qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Elle resta devant, et se regarda. Arrangeant quelques mèches de cheveux, elle adopta un petit sourire sadique.

« Tu veux jouer Ronald, on va jouer .. »

Murmura t-elle.


End file.
